Amor somnoliento
by Uchiha Namko
Summary: Todos los antiguos compañeros de clase celebran una fiesta, y tienen como incitado a Konohamaru. Sasuke va a la fiesta pero con claras intensiones: Beber hasta caer como un tronco, pero lo más sorprendente es que se convierte en el "Demonio besucón" y tiene como victima al pobre de Naruto.


Basado en un doujin (buscar narusasu en youtube y sale en español con el nombre Ebrio amor soñoliento.)  
Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran Itachi sería el protagonista xD).

* * *

En la habitación sólo había ruido de fiesta, risas, el sonido de las copas al chocar y al volver a su lugar sobre la mesa, un sin fin de conversaciones que cada vez tenían menos sentido conforme la noche avanzaba. Hasta que un sonido ocultó al resto por completo.

-¡Saaaaaa~luuuud! - Todos los shinobis que se encontraban reunidos en la habitación unieron sus bebidas en el centro de la mesa.

- ¿Has pedido pepinillos para mi? - Preguntaba Ino mientras intentaba coger el plato que le cedía Shikamaru.

- ¿Sigues con tu dieta? - El muchacho la miraba con desinterés como de costumbre.

- ¡Callate!

- ¡Carne! ¿Dónde está la carne? - Chouji por otro lado no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su adorada barbacoa.

- ¡Los chicos no ponen Sashimi en su ensalada!

- ¡Carne! ¡Carne!

Y así, un montón de gritos volvieron a solaparse una tras otra devolviendo el bullicio a la habitación.

- Konohamaru-kun ¡Comamos tanto como podamos! - El rubio muchacho se sentaba al lado del joven de la bufanda y le miraba con una sonrisa ofreciéndole unos palillos.

-¡Naruto nii-chan! - El nieto del Hokage dejó la bebida que se encontraba entre sus manos sobre la mesa y recogió lo que le ofrecía Naruto.

- Esperemos un poco más a que traigan tu zumo ¿vale? - Naruto sonreía al pequeño, pero notó que sucedía algo extraño. - Umm ¿pasa algo?

- De alguna manera... siento que mi lugar no está...

- ¿En esta fiesta? - El rubio comprendía un poco como se sentía Konohamaru.

- Si...

- Bueno, siempre puedes disfrutar de la fiesta a tu manera. - Naruto intentaba ser todo lo comprensivo que podía con el pequeño, pero no podía evitar que se sintiera de esa manera, después de todo, los ninjas que ocupaban toda la sala eran sus compañeros, no los de Konohamaru. Pero aún así, le gustaría hacerle disfrutar de la velada para que se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y mostró a un joven alto de cabello oscuro que entraba en la habitación con su rostro serio mirando a todos sin interés alguno.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun! - Como no, la pelirosa fue la primera en darse cuenta de quien había entrado, después de todo, con los años había desarrollado una especie de radar especial con el notar su presencia.

Shikamaru se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la espalda del Uchiha.

- ¡Sientate aquí! ¡Aquí, aquí! - La rubia del clan Yamanaka movía su mano en dirección al moreno indicándole con ansias que se sentara junto a ella, pero Nara tenía otros planes para Sasuke.

¡No, no! Espera. - Empujó ligeramente la espalda del muchacho y le llevó junto a Naruto. - Tú te sientas aquí.

- ¿Por qué siempre me sientas al lado de este? - Naruto le miraba de reojo mientras tomaba un poco del contenido de su baso. Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la frente y le miró nervioso.

- No me hagas hacerte recordar porque. - Y dicho esto se volvió a su lugar en la gran mesa, el cual por alguna razón estaba bastante lejos del joven de los Uchiha.

- ¿Has hecho algún progreso con tu misión? - Naruto intentaba entablar una conversación mientras le pasaba una servilleta húmeda con la que pudiera limpiar sus manos antes de comer.

- Si. - Sasuke seguía sin tener mucho interés en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, después de todo el solo había ido a la fiesta para beber un poco. Recogio la servilleta y se ocupó de limpiar sus manos. - Voy a pedir un poco de tomate frío.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el baso que tenía ante el, al lado del tomate que había pedido hace un momento. Lo sujeto y se lo puso a Naruto en la cara a modo de protesta.

-Oi... ¿Dónde está el Sake?. - Después de todo era lo que más le interesaba de la celebración, no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran.

- ¿Tan pontó vas a empezar a beber?

-¡Para que lo sepas, solo he venido por eso!.

- Claro, claro. Sakura, pasame una botella por favor.

- Me siento realmente mal... - Sakura le pasaba la botella a Naruto con su semblante apesadumbrado, no era buena idea.

- Ummm, disculpa. Sasuke-sempai, a ti te gusta mucho el sake ¿verdad? - Konohamaru que seguía al otro lado de Naruto se inclinó un poco para mirar a su superior que bebía tranquilamente.

- Por lo general no bebo ni una gota.

Naruto que se había recostado ligeramente para que los otros dos pudieran continuar con su conversación en una posición cómoda empezó a reírse de forma imperceptible.

- ¿Por qué eres tan educado con él? - Era una pregunta curiosa, pero en el fondo a Naruto le molestaba un poco que nunca hubiera sido tan respetuoso con el pero si con el Uchiha.

- ¡Porque le respeto! - Konohamaru sonrío y miró a Sasuke mientras continuaba hablando. - Sempai es una persona muy capacitada... ¡Y está en el mismo grupo que nosotros, pero aún así tiene ese carisma único en el mundo!

Sasuke seguía concentrado en su copa de sake como si lo demás no importara.

- ¿Y que hay de mi? - Naruto mostró un poco de su molestia al sentirse inferior respecto a Sasuke.

- Bueno, casi llegas a ese nivel, supongo. - Respondió Konohamaru que no quería ser desagradable con Naruto, después de todo el también era su sempai, y por encima de todo, su amigo.

- Oye, vosotros podéis seguir soñando con Sasuke mientras que el- ¡Oi! - El moreno le cortó en medio de la frase balanceando de un lado a otro el recipiente de sake que le había dado Sakura.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Ya te has bebido todo?! - Naruto le miraba preocupándose ligeramente por lo que iba a suceder de un momento a otro si le dejaba seguir bebiendo.

-¡Guau! ¡Que varonil! - Se escuchó por algún lugar de la sala.

- Ahhh, ya no se que pensar.

De repente, se escuchó un golpe seco en la habitación y todo se quedó en silencio. El espectáculo había comenzado. El único que no sabía lo que iba a pasar era el pobre e inocente Konohamaru.

- ¡Eh tu! Trae esa cara aquí.- Dijo el pelinegro demandante dirigiendo su mano hacia Naruto.

Entonces, poco a poco, el rostro de Konohamaru se fue enrojeciendo poco a poco y acabó tapando sus ojos con las manos al divisar la escena que sucedía frente a el.

- Wow, ¡Ya ha empezado!.- El más joven del clan Inuzuka miraba sonriente el show que ofrecía el Uchiha.

Había sujetado a Naruto firmemente tras la nuca y lo atrajo bruscamente hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los del rubio. Fue profundizando más y más hasta hacer caer al otro bajo su peso.

- ¿Eh? !¿Eh¡?.- Konohamaru miraba asombrado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ante el, al contrario que el resto que simplemente miraban la escena entretenidos.

- Cuando Sasuke-kun bebe de más se convierte en un demonio besucón.- Sakura se dirigió al pequeño al ver que no comprendía nada.

- Espera, espera... ja ja ja, ¡Apestas a sake!.- Naruto parecía divertirse bajo el peso del Uchiha.- ¡O-oye! ¡Me estás aplastando algo importante! ¡Mi piel! ¡Mi piel!

El rostro de Konohamaru era todo un poema, no acababa de comprender del todo la escena subida de tono que ocurría a su lado, a pesar de que se lo explicaran seguía siendo igual de surrealista para el.

- Bebe y luego besa, vuelve a beber y vuelve a besar... Al principio todos no preocupamos por eso pero...- Ino se había unido a la conversación.

- ¡¿Las chicas también son su objetivo!?

- Por desgracia no, su victima es quien se siente a su lado, y por lo general es un chico.- Continuo la rubia mientras se giraba hacia Shikamaru y compañía que miraban todo aterrorizados y alejados todo lo que les permitía el largo de la mesa.

- Ahora está bien porque Naruto es el único que puede contener a Sasuke... pero era un problemón...- Parecía que de la mente de Shikamaru surgían recuerdos incomodos de accidentes pasados.

- ¿Y porque tiene que ser Naruto-Niichan?.- Ya empezaba a entender mejor la situación, así que estaba algo más relajado.

- Hummmm... Bueno, eso mismo me pregunto yo también...- Sakura sonrío a Konohamaru dando el asunto por zanjado.

"Cuando los adultos sonríen vagamente... es cuando quieren mentirse a si mismos..."

La fiesta continuaba tranquilamente ignorando a los dos jóvenes que seguían a lo suyo con su festín de besos, parecía que no estuvieran allí, los demás seguían con sus conversaciones animadas como si no escucharan el vago rumor de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Pero entonces...

Una nausea sacudió a Sasuke, después de todo había bebido demasiado. Shikamaru y Kiba corrieron a su rescate y le levantaron de encima de Naruto librando a este de lo que podía haber pasado.

Naruto acompañó a Sasuke al baño para que se enjuagara la boca. Ambos estaban apoyados en el fregadero.

- ¿Naruto-Niichan, estás bien?

- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! Aunque tengo algo en mi ropa...- El muchacho sonreía ampliamente como era normal en el.- Una vez que ambos juntamos nuestros rostros... es algo realmente...

Sasuke se movió a su lado cortando la conversación.

- Ah, estás totalmente acostumbrado a el, pero de alguna manera, la imagen que tenia de Sasuke-sempai ha cambiado...- Konohamaru parecía algo decepcionado respecto al cambio de opinión sobre el Uchiha.

- ¿Un demonio besucón eh? Probablemente añora a alguien, ¿no crees?.- El rubio seguía junto al moreno, sujetándole mientras se tambaleaba lentamente. Después de todo, ha pasado por muchas cosas... hoy por hoy se esfuerza mucho en su trabajo, pero de pronto se emborracha y quiere que le mimen.

"Parece que Naruto también sueña con..." Konohamaru estaba un poco en su mundo mientras observaba como el rubio limpiaba el cuello de la camisa del otro. "Me pregunto si estará bien así... Naruto-niichan es inesperadamente amable, y parece que está muy unido a el."

- Ahora que lo mencionas, niichan, el...

Pero de nuevo la conversación fue detenida por el Uchiha, que esta vez dirigía de nuevo la mano hacia Naruto y unía lentamente sus labios con el otro.

"Me pregunto porque... siento que ese es un beso que no debería estar viendo..."

- Konohamaru, a este paso será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ve a decírselo a los demás.

-¡S-si!

Salió del baño y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala de la fiesta. Por el camino se encontró con Sakura.

-¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke-kun?

- Dijeron que se iban a adelantar, me pregunto si nii-chan disfrutó de la fiesta...

Tras esa frase el rostro de la joven volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa melancólica, hizo que Konohamaru se sintiera un poco mal.

- Dime Konohamaru, ¿tienes nueva novia?.

- todavía no... ¡Neechan! ¡Presentame alguna de tus amigas!

- ¿Amiga?

- Si, creo que sería algo genial...

- ¿oye?, ¡¿Que se supone que significa eso!?

* * *

Recordar echar un vistazo al doujin del que está sacada la historia~


End file.
